The storage capacity of a semiconductor memory system can be increased by increasing the number of semiconductor memory die in the system. Increasing the number of semiconductor memory die, however, presents significant engineering challenges. For example, increasing the number of die coupled to a signal line in a data bus increases the capacitive loading (e.g., the pin capacitance) for the signal line and thus decreases the maximum rate at which data can be transmitted over the signal line.
Accordingly, there is a need for effective techniques for buffering data transmission in a semiconductor memory system.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.